It is reported that less than 5% of the triggered alarms are caused by actual illegal events. More than 90% of the triggered alarms are false alarms caused by the motion sensors and human mis-operations. False alarms are the unsolved troubles to both the alarm companies and the police resources. Most alarm owners have the unpleasant experience of being awaken in mid-night by the alarm company due to false alarms. Moreover, unaccountable waste of time and police force have been suffered by most of the policemen. Before the policemen arrive at the scene, no one knows whether it is a false alarm or an actual alarm. Therefore, the local police resource charges the alarm owner a pretty high amount for a false alarm operation fee for each false alarm which causes a lot of complaints from users also. It creates a great burden to the limited police force in every city. In fact, millions of expense have been wasted for the police resources in responding to the false alarms, that greatly degrades the efficiency and performance of the police. Accordingly, some of the police stations in this country consider abandoning such alarm response service. It will only be good news to all burglars. Therefore, how to effectively minimize the possibility of false alarm becomes an urgent topic to both the alarm users and the police resources.
Manual verification seems to be the only solution today, that requires the operators in the central station to manually monitor the information received from the additionally installed audio and video verification equipments. However, such audio and video monitoring equipments are too expensive and will not respond automatically by themselves. Generally, the limited manpower in the central station must monitor many clients at one time, so that man made mistakes are unavoidable.
In the previous allowed U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,409 the applicant successfully suggests a novel process and system for reducing motion-type false alarm of security alarm system, which:
1. effectively minimize the possibility of false alarm and substantially prevent the waste of police force as well as the unreasonable false alarm operation fee charged by the police to the alarm owner; PA1 2. renders the security alarm system to an intelligence system that would automatically verify the first detecting signal sent from any of the motion sensors to the control panel; PA1 3. prevents the unreasonable increase of the installation expense of the alarm owner; and PA1 4. avoids false alarm without the manual operation by the central station and the monitoring by the additional video and/or video verification equipment.
In view of the above invention, in the verification condition, the duration of the delaying period of activating the control panel affects the accuracy of the security alarm system. The shorter the delaying period, the more sensitive is the security alarm system with more possibility of having false alarm. The longer the delaying period, the less sensitive is the security alarm system with less possibility of having false alarm. The appropriate duration of the delaying period can be preset by the security companies according to their experience and the actual condition of the place to be monitored. However, the substantial condition of the monitoring area may change from time to time after the duration of the delaying period is set. Accordingly, the applicant further develops a self-analyzing and self-adjusting process for the duration of the delaying period during the verification condition according to the substantial needs, so as to ensure the best security and minimizes the false alarm.